


Doctor Mechanic Prompt Haven

by pleasanthell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke dropped her bag by the door of the medical bay. She didn’t speak immediately. The room was almost unbearably quiet. All the sick patients were sleeping and she could hear the low murmur of voices deeper in the large room.

Screens made it difficult to see who was talking. She didn’t call out because waking the patients was rude just so assuage her curiosity. She was just supposed to be dropping medicine from her covert run to the Mount Weather medical facilities with Octavia.

“Abby, you did the best you could.”

Clarke took a slow step forward. She heard Raven’s voice and assumed that her mother was there too. She just wanted to check in before she went to bed. She walked past a softly coughing woman, not able to hear her mother’s response past it.

Raven’s voice was quiet and urgent. “I don’t give a shit what anyone else said. You did everything you could. You did everything right.”

“I shouldn’t have let her stay. I knew something bad would happen.” Abby sniffled. “Then everything bad happened.”

“It’s not your fault. It was Jaha and me and Kane and Lexa and Clarke and fucking Bellamy.”

Clarke leaned to the side, able to see around the screen that was hiding Raven and her mom. Raven was cupping her mom’s face in her hands, catching tears in her palms.

“Abby, you were the only person who stood through the storm. You did it.” A smile ticked up the corners of Raven’s mouth, “I wouldn’t be here without you. I can’t even count the times you’ve saved my life.” She leaned forward, pushing up on her toes to kiss Abby’s forehead, “I know it’s hard, babe. I know.” She kissed Abby’s forehead again and wrapped her arms around the doctor in a fierce hug. “But it’s over and we can take some time off. We can just wander off into the forest and tell everyone to leave us alone.” She gently swayed Abby who held her around the waist, burying her face in Raven’s neck.

Raven smiled contently. “I’ll build you a house out of trees and sticks. I’ll kill bears and catch fish. You won’t have to do anything.”

Clarke could see her mom smiling through tears. In the aftermath of everything, her own heartbreak was so blinding that she didn’t see the concussive trauma all around her. Her mom look so broken. But Raven was tenderly picking up the pieces.

Abby pulled back to look at Raven’s face, “It’s a nice thought.”

“I’ll do it if you want.” Raven was dead serious. There were no doubts in Clarke’s mind that if Abby asked her to, Raven would have left Arkadia and all civilization behind to walk off into the woods with her mom, never to return.

Abby tilted her chin up, brushing her lips against Raven’s. She kissed was soft and pure. There were no intentions behind it other than the need to be close.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, not sure why she hadn’t seen it before. There had been signs early on, but there was always so much to distract her from small things like who had feelings for whom.

She watched them a second longer before leaving them to their intimate moment.

Raven walked out of the medical bay close to an hour later after comforting Abby as best she could. She looked down at the metal floor wondering if there was something else she could do.

A few steps away from the medical bay, she was cut off. Her eyes rose and she found herself face to face with Clarke.

“Hey,” Raven hitched her chin. She looked Clarke over, “You okay?”

Clarke didn’t answer. She pulled a map out of the back of her pants. “There’s a small village on the coast. It was abandoned after a big storm, but it’s…it’s where Lexa and Lincoln are. They can’t return until _certain things_ are dealt with, but the road between here and the village is close. Take my mom there. Get her away from here.”

Raven took the map and looked at it. A graphite line was drawn between a circle marked Arkadia and small, unnamed arrows on a map on the coast. She looked up at Clarke, “What’s going on? Is something bad happening?”

“Not yet,” Clarke stood in front of Raven, shifting her weight, growing restless, “But you both need rest and you’re not going to get it here. Everyone will be fine while you’re gone. Jackson can take care of the medicine. Wick and whoever else can pretend like they’re as good as you at patching things up.”

Raven let out a small smile. She wasn’t sure where all this was coming from, but she appreciated it. “Do you want me to take a message to Lexa?”

“Tell her that her plan is in motion,” Clarke nodded, “Ask her to teach you how to spear fish since my mom isn’t going to be doing anything.” Clarke clapped Raven’s shoulder and walked past her, “Just try not to kill too many bears between here and there.”

It hit Raven like a lightning bolt and she was rooted in her spot. Clarke knew. Clarke had heard what she said. She turned around wondering what else the great Wanheda had heard. But she looked down at the map and picked out some landmarks she recognized. She didn’t want to get lost on her way to Abby’s much deserved vacation.


	2. HP AU

Raven twirled her wand between her fingers. The hallways of Hogwarts were quiet for the first time in months. Christmas holiday had swept away most of the students and staff. Those who remained had retired for the night, the short snowy day having drained some of the liveliness from the castle.

But Raven couldn’t sleep. She kept waiting for an owl that wouldn’t come. It wasn’t like her parents knew how to use the owl she sent back to her house anyway. She hoped that maybe their minds had changed. She hoped that her transfer to a school across the ocean would make her parents change their minds. But so far her owl, Kyle, was still gone, probably still waiting on the roof of the small house in the US for a letter to bring back to her. A letter that would probably never be written.

So she paced the halls at night. The love Hogwarts Castle. She knew that calling it magical was probably not the best way to describe it, but Hogwarts was everything she’d ever wanted in the school. Ivermorny was just a grand and large, but Hogwarts had a whimsy that she couldn’t find in North America.

The lights flickered in the hallway, casting her shadow against the wall. She could hear movement up ahead and wondered what it was at the late hour. She looked up and around, knowing that she was lost in the castle, but not concerned in the slightest.

She continued to walk toward the sound. It was the shuffling of parchment and the soft sighs of frustration.

When she turned the corner, Raven found the infirmary. She smiled because she was usually unconscious when she was brought into the infirmary which was why the hallway outside was unfamiliar. She found another reason to smile sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room. Madam Griffin was leaning heavily on the desk in front of her, comparing different pieces of parchment before writing on a third piece. She looked tired and was without her formal dress, instead opting for a casual robe emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.

Raven tapped the end of her wand on the stone archway.

Madam Griffin looked up, surprised, but pleased when she saw who it was, “Raven. What are you doing up?”

Raven shrugged and sauntered in, resuming the twirling of her wand between her fingers. “Can’t sleep. It’s too quiet.”

Abby took in the loose blue and bronze striped tie and the white sleeves unevenly rolled up. She looked down at Raven’s legs, clad in standard dress pants and shoes. She couldn’t find anything wrong with the young woman who was so frequently brought to her in various states of disarray. “Are you okay?”

Raven smiled, “Yeah. Just out for a walk.”

“I thought you’d have gone home for the holidays.” Abby put down the paper she was writing on and rested her forearms on the desk.

Raven took that as an invitation to fully enter the infirmary. She stopped a few feet from the desk, keeping a respectable distance. “Nah. My parents are muggles and they’re not all with the -“ her wand spouted tiny, bright, white stars from the tip as she twirled it in her fingers, “Magic.” The sparks died away and she lowered her wand to her side. She could see the sympathy that was coming and didn’t want Abby to feel that way toward her. So she changed the subject, “What about you? All of Clarke’s stuff was gone when I went to go say goodbye to Gina.”

“She’s spending the first half of the holiday with her father,” Abby rested her chin in her hand, looking up at the young woman who she was becoming increasingly and alarmingly comfortable around. “So I thought I’d get some inventory before I meet up with her.”

Raven hated the sadness behind Abby’s eyes when she talked about being alone. “Who is going to patch me up when I get in a fight with a bludger while you’re gone?”

“I’ll make sure Madam Hooch locks up all the quiddich supplies until I come back,” Abby smiled up at Raven. “We can’t have the star Ravenclaw beater breaking anymore bones until the season starts back up.”

Raven grinned at being called the star beater. She had heard from multiple people that she was the best beater since Gwenog Jones, but it meant more coming from the person she respected the most in the building. She looked toward the fire. “So you’re going to take inventory for two weeks?”

“Tomorrow I’m going to go to Hogsmeade,” Abby picked up a quill and tapped it on the desk. She could see Raven’s eyes slowly move back to her. When their eyes met, she couldn’t help, but smile, “I have to go to Dogweed and Deathcap to put in the large order for what I’ll need next semester. It’ll probably be boring, but it would be nice to have some company. And I may need help carrying everything back.”

Raven smiled wide. She nodded before even thinking about it for a second. “Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be really boring. We can get a drink afterwards. Maybe Madam Paddifoot’s.”

Abby quirked an eyebrow at the insinuation. Madam Paddifoot’s Tea Shop was a dating hotspot for Hogwarts students. But she couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face.

Raven chuckled and shook her head, “I’m not really a tea person though.” She used her want to thoughtfully scratch her chin, “The Three Broomsticks though. That sounds better.”

“The Three Broomsticks,” Abby nodded. Truth be told, she would have gone with Raven to Madam Paddifoot’s, but The Three Broomsticks would be more appropriate for a student and a staff member to visit together. “We’ll leave at ten if that’s alright with you. The cold makes me want to sleep late.”

“Me too,” there was a twinkle in Raven’s eyes. “I’ll see you at ten.” The turned around and walked out, a spring in her step that wasn’t there before. She couldn’t stop smiling stupidly as she walked back toward Ravenclaw Tower. She easily answered the riddle and strode into the common room. The only living person in the room was a perfect, laying on the couch, asleep with a book in her hand. Raven nodded to the Grey Lady as she passed. The Grey Lady nodded back and resumed looking longingly at the books on the tall shelves.

Her dorm room was empty, but Raven liked it that way. She quickly changed and slid into bed, excited to go to sleep so that time would travel more quickly and she would be that much closer to traveling with Madam Griffin to Hogsmeade.


	3. Lexa and Raven as firefighters

“I’m gonna take my shirt off,” Raven quietly told Lexa, “She’s totally looking.”

Lexa glanced over Raven’s shoulder at the pair of women sitting in the back of the ambulance. They were both breathing through oxygen masks, but they were in good spirits. She accidentally met eyes with the younger one. She quickly looked away, “You like the brunette one right?”

“Hell yeah,” Raven removed her helmet and placed it on the back of the fire truck. She was pretty much soaked from the hose and sweating from all her equipment. She removed her t-shirt and started using it to wipe the sweat from her body, concentrating on her abs. She could feel eyes on her and picked up a water bottle to pour over her shoulders. 

“She’s watching you,” Lexa wiped her forehead.”Is the blonde one watching me?”

Raven picked up a clean shirt out of the compartment on the truck and unfurled it. “Definitely. Change shirts. You stink.”

“Please walk through the house and make sure it’s structurally safe,” Indra sighed heavily. She had been watching Raven and Lexa. They were normally the best workers on their squad, but it appeared that this time, they needed a little extra push when pretty ladies were around.

Raven saluted her and Lexa nodded. They both walked by the pair of women talking to the paramedic talking about things they hoped were impressive, but really meant nothing.

It only took a few minutes to determine that the pool house fire had only burned the pool house and scorched, but didn’t destroy the main house. 

When they walked out of the front door, she saw the women were making their way back to their house. The older one was limping slightly and Raven took that as her cue. 

“Do you need help?” she asked, rushing to meet her before she got too far.

“I just sprained it,” the woman explained, but looked Raven over and shrugged, “But I wouldn’t say no to help.”

Raven smiled brightly. She stood next to the woman and offered her arms out, “May I?”

The woman nodded and Raven scooped her up bride-style and carried her toward the house. “I’m Raven by the way.”

“Abby.”

The blonde was walking find on her own, but stopped by Lexa who lingered near the door, “I wanted to thank you. I don’t know what happened.”

“It was electrical,” Lexa shrugged, nervously shoving her hands into her pockets. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Good,” she nodded, “I’ve been living in there so…I feel better that it wasn’t my fult all my stuff is gone.”

Lexa tilted her head sympathetically, “I could help you rebuild it. It’s still safe inside. Mostly cosmetic. The smell will go away in a few days. I have a friend who has a construction company. And I’m good with my hands.” She stopped cold realizing how what she said might be taken, “I mean - I’m good with - I’ve done-”

The blonde’s laugh was kind and she touched Lexa’s arm, “I’d really love the help. I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.”


	4. Watch the stars with me?

“I…” Raven started to decline the quiet question, citing all the work that she had to get done. But when she turned around she was met with watery, needy eyes. She nodded immediately at the Doctor trying to hold herself together in the public garage.

She held her hand out to Abby, “I know just the place.”

They climbed up a series of increasingly cobbled together ladder to get to a place high up on the outside of the remnants of the Ark. It was a flat space only dimly lit by the moon above and the lights below. 

Raven pulled a small canvas bag out from under a pile of cables and opened it. She tossed a blanket onto the metal floor and then extracted a flask. “This is my secret hideout. So don’t go telling everyone.” She tried to joke and Abby tried to smile, but it feel flat in less than a second.

Abby unscrewed the cap on the flask and sat down against a metal wall that used to be used to be part of an airlock. She took a long drink and then looked up at the stars.

Raven sat down a few feet from Abby, not sure what her role in the star gazing was supposed to be. So she rolled up the blanket and laid down, using it for a pillow. 

At the first sniffled, Raven looked at Abby and saw tears trickling down her face, each catching the light of the stars that almost overwhelmed the sky. Raven stayed laying and opened her arms. 

Abby hesitated only for a moment and then moved to Raven. She rested her head on the mechanic’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes tight to try to keep from breaking down completely. 

“You know what’s weird?” Raven asked, “I thought that stars would look farther away on the ground. But I think they look closer.” She was really just talking aimlessly hoping that something she said would make Abby feel better. “I mean obviously some of them are closer now just because we moved in a vector. But some of them are farther away…” A light laugh stopped her train of thought. She smiled and looked at Abby, “What?”

“Vectors,” Abby answered. “And you say I’m a nerd.”

Raven grinned, “Well I was going to explain to you how the rotation of Earth affects our perception of the light coming from the stars, but you just ruined it.”

Abby laid an arm around Raven’s waist and kissed her cheek, “Please tell me.”

A blush swept across Raven’s face, but she cleared her throat in order to keep talking, “Alright so I guess I have to start with optical physics…”


	5. "I want to remember."

“What do you want to remember, honey?”

Raven slowly blinked. She picked her head up off of Abby’s shoulder, “Did I say that out loud?”

Abby nodded. She kissed Raven’s forehead, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Raven laid her head back down, “I just…I don’t remember what it’s like in zero-g.”

It broke Abby’s heart to hear the words come from Raven’s mouth. She had seen security footage of the airlock. She’d seen Raven coming in from walks with huge smiles on her face. She’d seen the reports that Raven was the best zero-g mechanic in recorded history.

Abby put her hand on Raven’s head and took a deep breath, “I can’t get you up in space, but we can do the next best thing.”

Raven sat up with a wicked smile on her face, “I thought you’d never ask.” She kissed Abby, slowly and languidly making her intentions clear with her lips.

Abby chuckled when Raven moved her kisses down her neck, “This isn’t what I meant.”

“Oh?” Raven stopped immediately, looking at Abby’s face. A soft light was coming in from the small window she had cut into the wall of Abby’s room to let the warming spring air in. It made Abby looked more than heavenly, laying back against her pillow. Abby was about to answer, but Raven kissed her instead, not being able to resist the kind of affections that used to be so foreign to her.

Abby grinned, “Can I show you now?”

It wasn’t half an hour later that they were alone in the woods, standing on the edge of a lake. The remains of Mecha station glittered on the opposite shore.

“There’s nothing in the water?” Raven put her hands on her hips.

Abby took off her shirt and dropped her pants onto the rocky beach, “The creature that attacked Octavia is confined to the river.” She started walking into the lake backwards to keep her eyes on Raven, “There’s nothing in here that can hurt you.” She held her hands out to Raven, “Are you coming?”

Raven took her time, raking her eyes up and down Abby’s body. She had become intimately familiar with the soft curves and the lean muscles. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip knowing that there was no way she would be able to resist.

After dropped her pants and shirt off, Raven slowly started to make her way to Abby who kept backing away. “Hey, I don’t know how to swim.”

“It’s just like space,” Abby smiled, watching Raven sink farther into the water.

“Really?” Raven asked, “Do you have a jet propulsion system in your bra?” She looked at the clear water and the dirt she was kicking up under her feet.

But Abby was right. The deeper she was, the more weightless she felt. It wasn’t the same as zero-g, but it was as close as she could get on the ground. When Abby was shoulder deep in the water, Raven ducked her head under. Abby watched Raven float around for a moment before surfacing right in front of her.

Abby watched Raven wipe the water from her eyes. She offered a hopeful smile, “I know it’s not that same but-”

Raven interrupted her with a kiss. She wrapped her wet arms around Abby and pulled back to look at her face, “It’s great. Thank you.”


	6. Can you stitch me up?

“What do you mean stitch you up?” Raven turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Abby standing behind her, trying to hold blood in her hand. “What did you do?”

“It’s not deep,” Abby assured her, moving to the small river they were standing next to, “I just need you to stitch it. I have my kit in my bag.” She dropped the bag by the river and stuck her bleeding hand into the clear water. When she pulled it out, the blood was less concentrated, running quickly from her hand to the ground from the two inch gash.

“Why can’t you do it?” Raven picked up Abby’s bag and started sorting through the things inside.

Abby held her injured hand close to her chest and knelt down next to Raven to help her find the suture kit, “It’s my dominant hand. I can’t do it.”

“I see to remember you being pretty good with both of your hands,” the statement was almost automatic, but when Raven looked up wondering if her sexual jokes were ill-timed, she saw Abby smiling.

Abby picked up her suture kit from the bag and tossed it to Raven, “Here. I’ll wipe the blood away and you sew it up. Like the seats in the rover.”

“The rover wasn’t bleeding,” Raven flexed her hands before opening up the suture kit, “The rover did not have wonderfully beautiful hands that they were about to fuck up.”

“I’ll be fine,” Abby sat down on the ground and patted the ground next to her with her uninjured hand, “My hands will be fine. There might be a little scar so if you’re only sleeping with me for my hands then I’m sorry, you’re going to have to show up to someone else’s room in the middle of the night.”

Raven sat down and threaded the needle, “Okay. Fine. I’ll do it.” Abby rested her hand in Raven’s lap and looked at the blood started to drip onto her pants. She looked at Abby, “Last chance to wait until we get back and have Jackson do it.”

“Raven,” Abby kissed Raven’s cheek, “Sew my damn hand back together.”


	7. "I can't believe you have a cigarette in your hands!"

Abby looked at the thing still smoking in her hand, “I, uh, I’m…”

Raven took it out of Abby’s hand and put it between her lips. She took a deep inhale and stared defiantly right at Abby as she did it. The second it hit her lungs her eyes started to water. She removed the cigarette from her mouth, coughing and sputtering. “What the fuck,” she tried to power through more coughing, but had to bend over. 

Abby smiled, taking the cigarette from Raven and gently rubbing her back. 

“What the fuck,” Raven coughed more, looking up at Abby, “What is that?”

Abby shrugged, “Nyko gave it told me. It’s some kind of plant the grounders use for stress. Too strong for you?”

Raven dramatically flopped onto the ground, on her back as Abby. She cleared her throat, “Damn.That’s not tobacco huh?”

Abby stuck it between her lips and shook her head. She dropped one knee on the ground and swung her other leg over Raven’s legs, straddling her low across her hips. “No. It’s not.” She inhaled and took the paper wrapped plant out of her mouth, grabbing onto Raven’s jacket lapels. She pulled Raven up, her lips immediately seeking out Raven’s, the smoke drifting into Raven’s mouth and between the scarce space between them. 

“You are relaxed huh?” Raven smirked, holding back a choke as the smoke from Abby’s mouth invaded hers. She tilted her head back as Abby kissed her neck, breathy and slow. Raven took the joint out of Abby’s hand and put it between her lips. 


	8. "No, I'm serious youre going to start hallucinating soon, please lie down."

“Why did you even have those - psychedelic nuts?” Raven asked, moving to the couch in Abby’s room. She plopped down on it.

“Research for medicinal purposes,” Abby gently sat down on the couch next to Raven, “I didn’t expect you to pilfer through my bag for food.”

“I was hungry,” Raven laid down, looking up at the ceiling, “Will this cause me to like confess things? Like spill my secrets?”

“Maybe,” Abby took Raven’s hand, “I’m not sure.” She was trying to comfort her friend in the most gentle way possible.

Raven closed her eyes beginning to feel her head start to float away, “Well, before I’m completely out of it, I’m in love with you and may confess some things that I’ve wanted to do…with you for a while.” 

For a moment Abby was stunned. She wasn’t sure that Raven was being serious, but didn’t get a chance to ask her before Raven’s eyes slowly slid open. She reached for something that wasn’t above her head and smiled euphorically, “I’m never going to the ground.”


	9. "You slept with my boyfriend and I slept with your mom. We're even now."

“You slept with my mom for revenge!” Clarke roared crossing the room, eyes searching for the closest instrument to throttle Raven with.

Raven was distracted though and unafraid. Her face was sad, “No…I mean…I think for her it was…casual?” Raven sighed brokenheartedly, “It wasn’t for…revenge. I just…was trying to make you mad.”

Clarke softened, her coarse steps turning into a slow shuffle, “Are you…in love with her? My mom?”

Raven didn’t turn her head to look at Clarke, instead preferring the safety of peripheral vision. She nodded slowly.

Clarke touched the medical cart next to her, running her fingers lightly on the beveled edge. “Well, I don’t think that my mom is the kind of person to casually sleep with people.” She shifted her jaw around not knowing how to feel about the situation, “If she did…sleep with you. I’m sure it meant something to her.”

“You think?” Raven placed a hand on her elbow, insecure and timid. 

Clarke nodded slowly, “I’m sure.”


	10. Two Strangers Walk Into A Hotel

It was almost comically synchronous when the two front desk agents, standing side by side at different terminals said, “We only have one room left.”

The two exhausted women standing at the counter looked at each other, perfect strangers. The younger one, brown hair thrown up in a ponytail and green cargo jacket hanging open around a lanyard proclaiming ‘Raven Reyes, Engineer, Jaha Industries, rubbed her eyes and waved her hand toward the woman she didn’t know, “She can have it.”

“There aren’t any more rooms in the city,” the strange woman was in jeans, her hair similarly hastily thrown up in a messy bun. Her glasses were large and fashionable, but did little to hide the tired eyes behind them. “And your convention is in the hotel across the street.” She adjusted her purse, “You should take it. I’ll…”

“It’s a double. Two queen sized beds,” the man behind the counter suggested hopefully, “It is the last hotel room in the area.” He looked up at Raven, waiting for her to snatch it out from under the woman next to her.

Raven looked over at the woman, “You don’t look like a serial killer.”

“Neither do you,” the other woman gave Raven a once over. She offered her hand to Raven, “Abby Griffin.”

“Raven Reyes,” Raven shook her hand, “Do you snore?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Abby answered, taking her hand back and realizing that she was so exhausted she was about to room with a stranger. “Do you?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Raven turned back to the front desk agent and beckoned him with the reservation, “Hit me with it.”

He ran her credit card through the machine and Abby moved her luggage over toward Raven’s. The bellhop whisked away their luggage as soon as the credit card went through. Abby tried to split the room with her, but Raven insisted. It was her company’s card and she was supposed to use it to get a room for the conference.

“What brings you to sunny, scenic Cleveland?” Raven asked leaning her hip on the side of the check-in counter.

Abby gestured to Raven, “Conference. The medical technology one in this hotel. It starts tomorrow.”

“I don’t suppose people come to Cleveland for anything else,” Raven offered a tired smile. She looked at her phone, “I’ll probably back late tomorrow night. I’m still running on West Coast time.”

“I’ll be out early in the morning,” Abby nodded, finding the situation slightly less alarming as she was getting to know Raven, “East Coast time.”

“You’re all set,” the clerk told them, handing Raven an envelope with the hotel keys in it. She flipped it open and handed Abby one of the keys.

“At the very least you could let me take you to dinner tomorrow night,” Abby offered, stepping into the elevator with Raven, “I know your company is paying for it, but you didn’t have to let me stay with you.”

“The closest hotel is a twenty minute cab ride away,” Raven checked her phone again and tucked it away in her pocket, “And it rents rooms hourly. If I didn’t let you stay, I’m not sure you’d have made it back to your conference.”

“Perhaps I owe you more than dinner,” the words slipped out of Abby’s mouth as they arrived on their floor and she didn’t realize how they could be taken until the doors open and she saw Raven’s sly smile. She started to stutter out an explanation, but it only made Raven laugh. Abby shook her head at herself, smiling and blushing slightly, “I am really, very tired.”

“I’m sure,” Raven led the way down the hallway to their room, “It’s almost two a.m. your time.” Her eyes reflected a kind smile. She pulled the hotel key out of her pocket and slid it into the slot, waiting for the green light.

It flickered red when she pulled it out. She tried it again with the same result. She checked the number on the envelope she was given, making sure it was the right room, and tried again. The red light kept flashing at her and she pressed her forehead against the door, “No.”

“Let me try mine,” Abby offered. She took her key out of her pocket and slid it in. Almost immediately the light turned green.

“Of course,” Raven gestured for Abby to walk in first.

“I’ll go get another one in the morning,” Abby turned the lights on and found their luggage, neatly lined up against the wall. Out of habit, she turned on the light in the bathroom and peeked inside. It was clean and she was relieved. Usually grabbing a room at the last minute meant that it didn’t really have a chance to be properly cleaned. This one seemed nice.

“Son of a bitch,” Raven huffed behind her.

Abby turned around, out of the bathroom to find Raven standing just on the other side of the bathroom door, looking into the bulk of the room. Abby found that source of Raven’s renewed frustration. There was only one bed in the room.

“Did someone steal a bed?” Raven asked, looking around the room.

“There must have been a mistake in the computer,” Abby put her hands on her hips. She was disappointed. She was really looking forward to getting some sleep after a flight delay that had her sitting on the floor of the airport for three and a half hours. She took her phone out to try to find the nicest place to stay within a half hour cab ride.

Raven opened the closet and started pulling out the extra blankets and pillows from the top of it and dropping them on the floor. She was making what resembled a blanket pallet when Abby looked up from her phone.

“What are you doing?” Abby asked.

“Getting some sleep,” Raven collapsed on the thin blankets on the floor with her face in the pillow.

A hint of a smile cross Abby’s face, “You don’t have to do that. I can find somewhere else to say.”

There was a definitive ‘no’ the snuck out from between Raven’s mouth and the pillow. She rolled onto her back, “This is fine. I sleep in my office all the time. Usually on my couch, but whatever.”

“We can call downstairs and see if they have a rollaway bed,” Abby offered and added, “That _I_ can sleep on.”

Raven’s voice was still muffled because she wouldn’t move, but her words were clear, “With how today has gone for me, if I ask them to bring up anything, they’ll throw an alligator in the room and lock the door.”

Abby chuckled softly and picked up the hotel phone anyway. The front desk apologized because all of the rollaway beds were taken and there seemed to have been a mistake in the computer about the room. They were comped two free dinner at the five star restaurant in the hotel and two other meals at any other restaurant despite Abby telling them all she needed was another bed.  

Eventually she just hung up and moved to the foot of the bed. She put her hands on her hips and tried to think of all the reasons against what she was going to say. But the reasons against were completely overridden by the kind, chivalrous, and completely exhausted woman laying face down on the floor. “We can just share the bed. I mean, it’s big enough for both of us.”


	11. "What'd you blow up this time?"

“Who says it was me?” Raven shifted her eyes around and tried her best to hide her gunpowder laden hands.

“Is there anyone else in this camp who knows how to make explosions like that?” Abby couldn’t stop a fond smile from crossing her face.

Raven took a step toward Abby and tucked her hands into her back pockets, “You look so hot today.”

Abby bit her lip over a grin, She reached around Raven and took her hand out of her pocket, pulling it to herself to examine it. “What is this on your hand?”

“Not gunpowder,” Raven took a step closer to Abby, effectively pinning her against the examination table. She kissed the side of Abby’s neck.

Abby opened her mouth to ask another question, but words never made it out of her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips.

“I blew open a spring,” Raven ran her teeth over Abby’s skin just over the curve of her neck, “We have clean water now.”

Abby softly exhaled, “Why didn’t you say so?” Her hand rested gently on Raven’s hip, “Let’s go celebrate.”


	12. Chapter 12

Abby finally found Raven in the bathroom section of the home improvement store. She had been looking for her for half an hour after losing her while looking at flooring.

Raven seemed to be having a discussion with one of the employees of the store and Abby didn’t want to disturb them so she looked around. Raven was adamant about remodeling their master bathroom themselves, but Abby was a little wary with both of their full time jobs that it would be done in the timely manner.

“Look, I have a degree in mechanical engineering,” Raven put her hands on her hips, “I don’t need someone to come to my house and install it. I just need you to tell me where the parts are.”

Abby knew that Raven was tired and probably a little irritated. She walked up behind her girlfriend and leaned into her, “We can go.”

The employee stuttered, “No-no. Sorry. It’s this way.” He took off walking.

Raven took Abby’s hand and pulled her along. “It won’t take long. I promise.”

“We’ve been here for over an hour,” Abby kept Raven’s hand in her own, even when they stopped at the parts Raven wanted.

Raven managed to glare enough to send them employee away before she started digging around.

“Do you really have time to remodel the bathroom?” Abby moved to stand directly behind Raven and rested her lips on the back of Raven’s shoulder.

Raven smiled and placed her free hand on the side of Abby’s head, “You’ve been talking about how much you hate the fixtures for months.”

“But we haven’t gotten to see each other much lately,” Abby sighed softly, wishing that they had more time. She loved to spend time with Raven and there seemed to be so little of it now.

Raven was about to reach for the parts when she stopped. She turned around and looked at Abby. She took a moment to look over Abby’s face and then swallowed. She nodded, “You’re right.” She gently swung their joined hands between them. “Okay. So I’ll hire someone to do it – not this idiot -” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder toward the employee. “And…we can…I can take Thursday and Friday off. We can…go….”

“To the mountains,” Abby grinned. She loved that Raven wanted to go away with her and would take time off of work to do so. “Or to the lake.”

Raven smiled and softly kissed Abby, “I will find you mountain by a lake. No work. Just me and you.”

“You don’t have to-” Abby started, but Raven shook her head.

“Shut up,” Raven smirked, “We’re going.”

Abby chuckled and Raven her her arm around Abby’s shoulders as they started moving toward the door. They walked out into the darkened parking lot and Raven opened the passenger’s door of her car for Abby.

Abby kissed her and paused before sitting down, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Raven leaned on the top of the door and watched Abby sit down in the car. She didn’t move after Abby sat down, instead adding, “I miss you. When I’m at work and stuff.” She absently kicked at the ground, “I just wanted to do the bathroom to…I don’t know…make you happy.”

Abby looked up at Raven’s earnest face. She stood up out of the car and stood on the other side of the door from Raven. “Being around you makes me happy.” She touched Raven’s face. She kissed Raven and then moved the hair that had fallen out of Raven’s ponytail behind her ear, “We don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I’m all excited now,” Raven smiled, “We have to go somewhere.”

“I have a friend with a cabin on a mountain, near a lake,” Abby offered. “Do you want me to see if I can get it?”

“That would be awesome,” Raven watched Abby sit back down. She closed the door and moved to the driver’s side.

Abby was texting when Raven started the car. Raven didn’t immediately put the car into reverse. She looked over at Abby and waited for her to finish texting. When Abby looked up, she smiled, “What?”

Raven smiled to herself and ducked her head, looking at her lap, “I love you. Like a lot. I think that maybe…” Raven looked up at Abby, “I know I said I never wanted to get married because it’s dumb and…but I think, maybe…would you want to…marry me?”

“Absolutely,” Abby answered with the biggest grin that could fit on her face, “We should do it this weekend.”

“Really?” Raven asked, looking back at Abby. She saw that Abby was serious, “I want to buy you a ring because I mean, I asked and it’s important. I can ask again, the right way if you want.”

“We can pick them out together,” Abby leaned over the front seat and kissed Raven deeply. “You don’t have to ask again.”

Raven looked Abby over, “I probably should have done it more romantically huh?”

Abby grinned, “This was perfect.” Her phone buzzed in her lap and she picked it up, “And we have the cabin for the weekend.”

“I’ll call Clarke and ask her if she wants to come,” Raven put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot.

Abby couldn’t stop the smile on her face from Raven’s inclusion of her daughter. “I’m sure she’ll want to bring Lexa.”

“Good,” Raven turned onto the main road, “Then there will be someone to stand on my side during the wedding.” She looked over at Abby, then back at the road, “Do you want a big wedding? We can wait.”

Abby laughed, “This is perfect and it’s very us. You should invite Octavia.”

Raven licked her lips, “What about your parents?”

“Do you want them there?”

“Yeah, because you do,” Raven continued to drive.

“There’s a lodge near the cabin. We can just book a few rooms,” Abby started looking on her phone, “I’m sure my sister will come.”

Raven swallowed and stared at the road. She didn’t have much in the way of family. She didn’t have parents who she still spoke to or any siblings. She had Octavia and Bellamy. That was about it.

“Hey,” Abby took Raven’s hand as she drove through their city, “It can be just you and me.”

“No,” Raven shook her head, “Your family is important to you. I’ll see if Bellamy and Octavia can make it.”

The doctor in the car, kissed the back of Raven’s hand. She loved her more than she could say. She knew that Raven had never been big on marriage, but she seemed adamant. It made Abby so happy to know that Raven’s feelings for her were so strong that she wanted to make promises and buy rings.

When they got back to their house, Raven called Clarke while Abby called her parents. Raven took her time explaining to Clarke about what was going to happen and Clarke was elated for the two of them. She promised that she and Lexa would meet them at the cabin.

Then Raven called Octavia and Bellamy. Her best friends promised to be there. They were both excited and wanted to take Raven out for a bachelorette party. Raven saw Abby walk into their home office as the suggestion was brought up.

“I really don’t need a bachelorette party,” Raven gestured Abby to her, “I haven’t been a bachelorette for a long time.” She put her arm around Abby and pulled her close, hugging Abby to her body.

“C'mon, Rae,” Octavia begged, “I’ve been planning this since you moved in together. It’ll be tasteful and elegant. Only expensive strippers.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “We’ll talk about it later. Bell, try to reign in your sister.”

Bellamy laughed, “I don’t know if I can, but I’ll do my best.”

Raven said goodbye to them and put her phone down on the desk so that she could put both arms around Abby. “How’d it go?’

“My mom was a little…she took a few minutes to warm up to the idea,” Abby held Raven just as tightly.

“She still doesn’t like me,” Raven rubbed Abby’s back.

Abby kissed the side of Raven’s neck sweetly. “It’s not that. Her exact words were ‘you’re getting married again?'” Abby looked at Raven’s face. Abby sighed, “Maybe we should just make it us.”

Raven grinned. “Too late. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, and Bellamy are going to be there.”

“My sister is coming too,” Abby answered. She kissed Raven, “She’s going to bring her delightful husband and her children.”

“You mean her pet banshees?” Raven quirked an eyebrow.

Abby laughed. She stood up straight, out of Raven’s arms and took her hand. “Let’s go take a bath. It’s going to be a long weekend.”


	13. "Look, you may be very hot with that red dress, but I already have a hot doctor."

“I know all about her,” ALIE paced slowly in front of Raven, annoyed by the aloofness Raven always seem to use when it came to the Ark Doctor. She looked over her shoulder at Raven. All at once ALIE changed into Abby. “You love her,” the voice wasn’t ALIE’s anymore. It sounded like Abby. 

She walked slowly toward Raven and touched her face. Raven’s heart started hammering, the part of her that lived in the City of Lights was electrified by the touch, but something else about her…something different…make Raven’s skin crawl. It wasn’t actually Abby. She looked like Abby. She sounded like Abby. 

“Does she love you?” ALIE asked, leaning forward, her lips almost touching Raven’s. 

Raven’s eyes slid closed. She could feel the heat of the body in front of her and part of her knew that it wasn’t real, but part of her…she craved it. The question still rung around in her head. _Does she love you_?

“Not like I love her,” Raven whispered against the lips that weren’t quite ALIE’s and weren’t quite Abby’s. 

ALIE gently placed a kiss on Raven’s lips, making Raven feel Abby. The skilled hands that touched her cheek, the errant hairs that always escaped her ponytail tickled her forehead, the body pressing Raven against a table, the breath slipping into Raven’s body. It was Abby. It felt like Abby. It smelled like Abby. 

When ALIE stepped away, she was herself again, tight hair and red dress. “We can make her see the light. She can join you in the City of Light. You can be happy, together.”

Raven looked down, slow heavy tears tumbling down her cheeks. She had had Abby for a second, maybe two. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. “Okay. Yeah. She’ll be happy. Right?” The words were small and unsure like a child’s.

ALIE smiled and nodded, “Of course. We’ll all be happy.”


	14. i need a doctor mechanic fake dating au soooooo baddddd

Abby was sitting at the bar, sipping on a martini and waiting for her friends to finish their surgeries and join her. She was pretty heavily focused on the medical article she was reading on her phone when a body slid up next to her.

“Hey,” the woman leaned close to her quiet and conspiratorially. “There’s a guy that won’t leave me alone and I kinda told him I’m here with a date and you’re kinda sitting here alone…” She hopefully smiled, “I will buy your next round.”

Abby looked over the woman’s shoulder and saw that there was a guy watching her from behind, sort of lurking near the back of the bar. She turned back to the woman and nodded, “Sure. Have a seat.”

The woman grinned and hopped up on the barstool next to Abby, “You’re a lifesaver.” She gestured the bartender for a beer and then turned to Abby, “I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s totally fine,” Abby tucked her phone into her pocket, “I’m just waiting on some friends.”

The woman got her beer and looked at Abby, “I’m Raven by the way. I work at the hospital across the street. You look like you do to, but probably not in the maintenance dungeon.”

Abby smiled, “The maintenance dungeon. You’re a…machine tech?”

Raven nodded, “Brand new as of a week ago. I came to celebrate with some new friends, but they are all late.” She shrugged, “And then that guy over there happened.” She took another long drink of her beer then set it down, “What are you having? Ready for another?”

“I’m okay. Thank you,” Abby leaned on the bar, “So where are you from?”

“Uh, Phoenix most recently, but it was somehow too hot and too cold there at the same time so I came here,” Raven shrugged. 

“You traded in the too hot for some extra too cold,” Abby placed her hand on the base of her drink. 

“Yeah,” Raven grinned, “I’m going to have to beef up my wardrobe.” She watched Abby take a sip of her drink, “There is literally no reason that guy should have hit on me with you sitting here.”

Abby didn’t quite get that statement at first. It took her a moment for it to land. “I…thank you.” She blushed slightly. “But really, I think he made the right choice.”

“Highly doubtful,” Raven turned toward the bar and glanced up at one of the screens playing hockey, “You’re like…intimidatingly beautiful. I almost didn’t want to come over here.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Abby tilted her head, taking in Raven.

“Because I’d be sad this isn’t a real date,” Raven’s smile was easy and charming. She turned back toward Abby. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her stalker had moved on. Raven finished her beer and placed the empty bottle on the bar. “And it seems my time is up. Thank you for your time, beautiful lady whose name I don’t know.” She gently picked up Abby’s hand and kissed it, “It’s been a pleasure.”

Before she could say anything, Abby watched Raven walk about of the bar and into the sunlight, disappearing around the corner as her friends filed in.


	15. "Lexa I need you to hit me in the head with this ball, I'm running out of excuses to go to the office and flirt with nurse Griffin."

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Lexa narrowed her eyes at the mechanic in front of her. 

Octavia walked up to them and snatched the ball out of Raven’s hand, “I got it,” She threw it rather violently against Raven’s head and watched her fall to the ground. 

“Raven? Raven can you hear me?”

Raven’s eyes slowly opened and she saw Abby using a pen light to check her pupils. She was laying on her back on a cot in the nurse’s office. She grinned, seeing how close Abby was to her, “Octavia is the best.”


	16. "Sooo... you and Kane seem to be getting really close lately..."

Abby looked at the bandage on Raven’s leg and pulled it away from the wound, “Not any more than usual.”

Raven frowned at Abby’s distracted answer. She was fishing and she wanted Abby to bite. “Is there any…romance going on there?”

Abby snorted and then covered her mouth, “I’m sorry, what?”

Raven crossed her arms, “Never mind.”

Abby was still laughing heartily so she rested her head on Raven’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, I don’t know where you’d get that idea.”

“Literally everyone has that idea,” Raven looked at the mess of light brown hair pulled into a loose bun resting on her shoulder. 

Abby picked her head up, “Well it’s ludicrous.” She shook her head and resumed looking at the incision site on Raven’s leg. “Marcus and I are friends. We have been for years.”

“He was super friendly when he shock lashed you,” Raven muttered, still angry about what happened.

Abby put the bandage back on the wound, “I think all of our friendships have been tested since we made it to the ground. Even before.” She placed a hand on Raven’s bare knee, “I seem to remember that I acted out toward you once.”

Raven shrugged, “Wasn’t bad.” She looked down at Abby’s hand on her knee, “You’ve more than made up for it.”

“Nothing I can do will ever made up for that,” Abby kissed Raven’s cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

The smile on Raven’s face was dopey and embarrassed. She watched Abby walk to the counter in the clinic and pick up her pants. Raven kicked her feet against the table she was seated on, “It’s easy. You’re my favorite person down here.”

Abby took a turn to blush. She ducked her head before returning with Raven’s pants, “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Raven accepted her pants and stood up to pull them back on, “Wanna get a drink later?”

Abby nodded, “I’d like that.”

Raven put her hands in her pockets and walked out of the clinic, leaving Abby to smile after her wondering when she started falling for the young mechanic, but know that it had started and it wasn’t going to get any better. She sighed softly to herself, wishing beyond all hope that Raven would feel the same way, not knowing that on the other side of the door Raven was trying to pull herself together enough to go back inside and tell Abby that she wanted to be more than friends. 


	17. Abby was glaring again; it seemed like she always was these days

“Did you piss off, Dr. Griffin?” Bellamy did his best to look at Abby without actually looking at her. He leaned closer to the fire to avoid the glare she was shooting in their direction.

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw Abby talking to Lincoln near the gates of Arkadia. She shook her head, “What are you talking about?”

Bellamy licked his lips, “She’s been glaring at us for like three days.”

Raven furrowed her brow, “Really? I thought we were cool.” 

The thought that Abby was mad at her followed Raven around all day until she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to get an answer. She wasn’t sure showing up at Abby’s room in the middle of the night was the best way to make sure Abby wasn’t mad at her, but at 2am Raven wasn’t thinking clearly.

She knocked on the door again before it opened. It was clear that Abby had been sleeping when she started knocking. “Raven? Is everything okay?”

Raven took a step back, “This was a bad idea. I’m sorry. I-”

Abby grabbed her arm as she was walking away, “Raven. What’s wrong?”

“Are you mad at me?” Raven asked, settling in one spot. 

Abby looked absolutely bewildered. She shook her head, “Honey, why would you think that?”

“Because Bellamy says that you’ve been glaring at us for a few days and I don’t know what I did,” Raven shrugged, “It certainly wasn’t something golden boy did right? What did I do?”

Abby pulled Raven inside of her room and set her down on the bed, “You didn’t do anything and I haven’t been glaring at _you_. You don’t care about this kind of thing. I’ve seen you laugh at people who threaten to kill you.”

Raven took a deep breath, “I don’t know.” She dropped her head, “You’re important.”

Abby sat down next to Raven. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Raven.”

“So it was Bellamy?” Raven asked, “What did he do?”

Abby took her turn to look away, “I…he hasn’t done anything.” She paused thoughtfully, “I may have been - subconsciously - glaring at him because….”

“Because?” Raven asked, worried, “Did he do something to you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Abby gently patted Raven’s hand and then let her hand rest on the mechanic’s. “I’m jealous of the time you two have been spending together. I don’t get to see you that often anymore.”

The words touched Raven and she smiled, “You know I can always make time for you. You can talk to me while I’m working. I’d actually really like that.”

“Really?” Abby broke out in a smile.

Raven nodded. She stood up, “I’m so sorry I freaked out. I should have known if there was a problem you’d tell me.” She backed toward the door. “I’ll let you get to sleep.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Abby watched her leave and as soon as the door closed, she let her head fall into her hands. Whatever her feelings were for Raven, they were convoluted and too strong for comfort. If it was getting to the point that she was glaring at people that were simply hanging around Raven, it wasn’t just friendship and she knew it. 

Abby laid back down in her bed and pulled her blankets around herself. She was going to have to sort out her feelings quickly, but the prospect of spending the next day with Raven, just watching her work made Abby smile in the dark of her room. 


	18. Abby never realized Raven might want children someday.

She wasn’t sure there would be a good time to bring it up so the last time she saw Raven sitting in the grass with the children, making toys out of spare parts, Abby knew she had to. 

“Do I want what?” Raven smiled, having ducked into her workshop to get a tool to fix a toy car’s wheel.

Abby lingered in the doorway, “Do you want to have children…someday? We never talked about it.”

Raven snorted, “Of course not- I mean…do you?”

“No,” Abby shook her head, “I think I’m done child-rearing.”

Raven picked out the tool she needed and put her arm around Abby’s waist, “Good because I don’t think I want to share you with anyone else.”

“And you like sleeping late,” Abby kissed Raven.

Raven grinned, “Can you blame me? I’m so good at it.”


	19. Are you telling me that there's a lift in the building and you had me climb all those stairs?

“I had to design an entirely new mechanism to make it go up and down,” Raven was hanging out of one of the elevator doors, tightening one of the elevator cables, “But appreciate you bringing me lunch.”

Abby looked up through the shaft, “How do I get up to you?”

Raven checked behind herself, “I’ll be right down.” She hooked up a cobbled together harness to the lift cable and jumped off of the floor she was on. 

Abby gasped as Raven slid down the elevator shaft. Raven slowed down when she got a few floors down to where Abby was standing until she was completely stopped in front of her. She kicked off of the wall and landed on the floor in front of Abby. “Hey there.”

Abby looked at the harness around Raven’s waist, “Is that safe?”

“Of course,” Raven grinned. She kissed Abby and took the bag out of her hand, “I made it.”

“You can take the girl out of zero-g, but you can’t take the zero-g out of the girl,” Abby smiled. 


	20. "dear clarke, i think you got grounder married, but that's fine cause your wife is hot af and kicks people out of balconies... your mom's hot af too btw"

“Okay,” Bellamy had been reading over Raven’s shoulder and took the pen out of her hand, “No more drunk letter writing for you.”

Raven reached for the pen that Bellamy put behind his back and almost fell off of her stool. “Give it back. I need to ask Clarke how bad she’ll injure me when I make a pass at her mom.”

“How do you think this letter is going to get to her?” Bellamy tapped the pen on the top of Raven’s head.

Raven put her hand on top of her head, “C’mon, Bellamy. I just…I really think she’s…” Raven sighed, “She’s way too good for me, Bell.”

“Chancellor,” Bellamy stated. grabbing the paper off of the bar where Raven was composing her poorly composed letter. 

“Yes, the Chancellor,” Raven grabbed for the paper, “I just need to make sure Clarke won’t sick her new wife on me if I try to kiss her mom because Abby is so hot and I’m -” She stopped cold. 

Apparently Bellamy’s statement was a warning and not a question. Abby had walked in and was standing next to the bar. 

“A-Abby,” Raven stuttered, “How much of that did you…All of it.”

Abby looked at the bar and nodded, “Can you give us a minute Bellamy?”

He nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He patted Raven on the back and walked out of market area. 

Abby sat across the bar from Raven and smoothed out the crumpled letter. “Dear Clarke-”

Raven snatched the letter away, “Please don’t read that.” She leaned heavily on the bar, “I’ve had a shit day. I’m kinda drunk.” Raven shoved the paper in her pocket, “It helps to just…fantasize sometimes.”

“Fantasize?” Abby bit her bottom lip over a smile, “I’m a fantasy of yours?”

Raven’s cheeks blushed heavily. She ducked her head and mumbled, “You’re like _the_  fantasy.”

“Why did you tell me?” Abby bent down to catch Raven’s eyes.

Raven rested her chin in her hand, “Because I like being your friend and I didn’t want to make things weird because you don’t like me like that.”

“I think you’re the best friend I have,” Abby earnestly told Raven over the empty bar.

“Yeah?” Raven raised her eyebrows. 

Abby nodded. She looked at her hands that were placed carefully on the bar, “But um, I’m sure that Clarke would want me to be happy and I doubt that Lexa has time to send anyone to injure you.”

Raven’s clouded brain made it hard for her to connect the dots. Then her brain started firing on all cylinders again, “Does that mean that I can…ask you out?”

Abby shrugged, “I suppose that’s up to you.”


	21. The Morning After

Abby’s footfalls were almost silent in the damp grass outside of the remains of Mount Weather. She stood next to Raven who had been staring at the smoke for hours. “We need to go home.”

Raven immediately wiped her eyes. She forgot that anyone else was there. She forgot everything but the burning rage inside of her chest and the profound sadness underneath it. She slowly blinked and titled her head up to look at Abby. There wasn’t anyone else with them. Sinclair was gone. Kane was gone. The grounders who took the Ice Nation assassin’s body away were gone.

Abby reached down for Raven with an open hand. Raven sighed heavily and took it, letting Abby help her stand. Abby didn’t let go of her hand once Raven was on her feet. She looped Raven’s arm over her shoulder to help her walk. Raven tried to pull her arm away, but only weakly and only for a moment.

A horse was waiting for them, tied to a tree and docile. Abby hopped onto the horse and she pulled Raven up behind her. It was dangerous for them to be outside of Arkadia by themselves, but Abby had insisted that they be given a moment to mourn. Abby didn’t ask for the time for herself. She asked for it for Raven.

As they rode, Raven held onto Abby’s waist and placed her chin on Abby’s shoulder. She felt so much loss. Her body was giving up and it felt like her spirit wasn’t far behind. She was broken, inside and out.

Abby could feel it. Raven had draped herself across Abby’s back and Abby could feel Raven’s devastation with every breath. She reached back just before they could see Arkadia and touched Raven’s face. It was wet with tears.

Inside, Abby helped Raven down from the horse. Raven started walking away before Abby could put the horse in it’s stall, but when Abby caught up to Raven, she found that the mechanic was walking away from where she usually slept. Raven didn’t stop walking until she was in Abby’s room.

Raven was a zombie as she walked. She was a woman who had lost nearly everything she cared about. She didn’t speak when Abby closed the door behind them. She didn’t stop on her way to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it and shed her leg braces.

She looked at the rigid piece of metal and cloth that she had tossed carelessly on the ground. She dropped her head into her hands and closed her eyes. Abby didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to comfort Raven. She didn’t know how to approach her because sometimes her attempts at comfort had angered Raven and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Raven finally laid down on the bed and faced away from the door. She curled into herself and began to openly cry. It was then that Abby knew what do to. She kicked off her boots and padded to the bed. She gingerly laid down and put her arm around Raven. The could feel Raven start to relax under her arms.

With Abby’s body pressed against her back, Raven let everything out. She mourned so many people who she had lost in her life. She mourned the breakdown of her body. She mourned the people she couldn’t save and the ones that she had helped kill. Raven let everything go in the first place she’d felt safe since being on the Ark.


	22. Chapter 22

Abby was irritated. The cruiser wasn’t going fast enough. She needed to get back more quickly than the machine could carry her. As soon as Pike slowed down enough so that she wouldn’t fall when she hopped out, Abby hit the ground running. She could see her, sitting next to Sinclair, tears in her eyes.

“Abby,” Raven’s broken voice barely made it out of her mouth.

Abby slid to a stop next to Raven. Her arms found their way around the injured and utterly shattered woman sitting on the ground. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t save them,” Raven sobbed quickly into her shoulder. She grabbed fistfuls of Abby’s jacket clinging to her. “I tried. I-“ Raven choked on a sob and buried her face in Abby’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Abby closed her eyes, forcing the tears away. “It wasn’t your fault.”


	23. what happens following the 'Shut up and drink' line

Abby did as she was told. She drink the liquor that wasn’t particularly sanctioned, but wasn’t explicitly illegal. It was decent and Abby drank more than she probably shoulder have while a boy she didn’t really remember sang a song. 

As much as she tried, she couldn’t forget about the surgery. The one that Raven was refusing. Abby wasn’t naive enough to think that it was because Raven didn’t trust her. She’d proven on more than one occasion that Raven trusted her with her life.

She knew why she wanted Raven to have the surgery and she knew she had to be honest with Raven. But it was a private matter, not one that a chancellor should speak about in front of parties not involved. 

She had another drink while she waited to be alone with Raven. She lucked out when Raven’s friend needed to run to the lower level to get another batch of whatever moonshine she was serving. 

Raven seemed to know that that was what Abby was waiting for. She took a deep breath and turned around, facing the piano boy. Abby kept facing away from him, focused on her drink and her words. 

“I’m scared.”

“Hmm?” Raven asked, leaning slightly toward Abby to hear her over the music.

“I’m scared,” Abby stated without looking directly at Raven. 

Raven furrowed her brow, “About what?”

“I can’t lose you,” the words felt like they were choking her as they crawled out of her throat. 

Raven looked up at the ducts hanging from the ceiling. She shook her head, “I’m training new mechanics. Wick sucks with a wrench but he can explain it to them. It doesn’t-”

A look from Abby cut her off. It was sad and watery, the kind that could stop Raven cold. 

Abby looked away from Raven for a moment, but knew eye contact was essential to land what she was about to say. “I don’t need a mechanic. I need _you_.” She tapped her index finger on the bar as she was choking on the words, “I need Raven.”

Raven’s knee-jerk reaction was to harden. She looked away, breaking the moment and tried to think of something snarky to say. No words came though. She felt like she’d been gut punched and the air sucked out of her lungs.

Abby finished her drink and slid off of her stool, “I won’t pressure you anymore. I just wanted…you know that why I’m adamant.” She reached for Raven, but didn’t feel like she should be allowed to even touch Raven at the moment, so the pulled her hand back and walked away.

Tears clouded Raven’s vision for a few seconds. Her friend returned with a case of liquor and she blinked them away before she could see. Raven excused herself from the bar, citing the need to check on something in the turbine room.

After checking Abby’s room and finding it empty, Raven exited the bunker of Mount Weather at the highest point on the mountain. Abby was right where Raven expected her, sitting on a bench that was made from a fallen tree, looking out at the nighttime forest below.

The loud metal door was more than enough announcement of her presence so Raven didn’t say anything. She just sat down next to Abby and remained silent. “Abby, I-”

“Please don’t agree to the surgery because of what I said,” Abby shook her head, “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do because I…can’t…” she shrugged, effectively ending her sentence.

“I’ll think about it,” Raven looked out over the forest. She looked deep into the forest, not really looking for anything in particular. She could see the ally grounder camp at the base of the mountain, a small glowing dome in the darkness. 

Abby looked down at her hands. She didn’t know if she should speak again. She may have already said too much. 

Another hand entered her field of vision and Raven threaded their fingers together. “Right now…I don’t need a doctor. I need Abby.”

A smile twitched on Abby’s face. She looked over at Raven who smiled back. “Okay. I’m here.”

“Good,” Raven didn’t hesitate for another second, surging forward to surprise Abby with a kiss. She didn’t want to break away because it was something that she had thought about for weeks and it was something that was exponentially better than anything she could have imagined. 


	24. "Abby, you can't leave like this! You're naked for God's sake!" Raven yelled.

“Oh,” Abby looked down at herself, realizing that Raven was right. 

“Chancellor!” someone else called. “There seem to be a cadre of grounder warriors. One of them wants to….it’s Clarke!”

“Clarke,” Abby breathed and started moving back to the door. 

Raven grabbed Abby and shoved clothes in her hand. She helped Abby get dressed and watched as she ran to the door. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Raven who was slowly getting dressed, “Clarke’s home.”

Raven smiled back, knowing how important it was to Abby. “She is.”

Then she saw Abby’s face fall. She let go of the door. “What if she’s…”

“Clarke is Clarke,” Raven abandoned putting a shirt on to moved to Abby. She took Abby’s hands, “She’s going to be different. We’re all different. But you’re still her mom.”

Abby nodded. She kissed Raven, “Thank you.”

“Go,” Raven gestured to the door. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Abby left the tent and Raven sat on the bed. She dropped her head in her hands and blew out a stream of exasperated breath. Then she touched her necklace. One that Abby made her. She smiled and reached for her boots, “Here’s hoping Clarke doesn’t murder me.”


	25. Chapter 25

“New shirt?” Marcus asked, walking past Abby on her way to the clinic.

Abby looked down at her shirt. It wasn’t new. But it wasn’t hers either. “Uh, no. Same shirt as always.”

He smiled, “Same oil stains?” He pointed to a small blotch of permanently soiled sleeve near her elbow.

Abby looked at the shirt and knew she’d been caught. She smiled slyly, “Well it’s not new.”

He shook his head at her as she started walking toward the clinic again. He looked back in the direction of Abby’s tent and saw the flop open. A half-awake mechanic stumbled out one boot in her hand. She looked exhausted, but a content smile was on her face. She pulled her boot on with one hand and started walking toward the machine shop, wearing a shirt that wasn’t new, but wasn’t hers. 


	26. mistletoe!!

Raven leaned on the doorframe of the living room. Her friends were all milling around in the living room, smiling and drinking against the backdrop of a beautiful Christmas tree and a roaring fireplace. Christmas music softly played in the background.

Octavia walked up behind Raven and stood next to her, “You alright?”

Raven nodded, “Yeah. Do I look not okay?”

Octavia smiled, “I don’t know. But I never thought I’d see you in a Christmas sweater. I’m guessing that was Abby’s doing.”

“Yeah,” Raven looked down at her reindeer sweater, “But it’s comfy and soft. Feel it.” She presented her hand to Octavia who felt the sleeve that was covering her palm.

“Oh wow,” Octavia nodded, “That is soft. Where did Abby find that?”

Raven shrugged, “No idea.” She took a sip of her spiked apple cider, “But the fact that I’m wearing it disturbs me a little.”

“Oh you know,” Octavia clapped her hand against Raven’s shoulder, “It just means you’re super whipped.”

Raven rolled her eyes out of habit, but knew it was true. She was very whipped and she knew it. She didn’t really actually seem to mind it anymore either.

“Hey,” Octavia nodded toward the fireplace, “Do you mind putting another log on the fire? I have to go make more cider.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Raven agreed and walked toward the fireplace. It didn’t look like it needed much help, but her expertise wasn’t in fires so she set her drink on the mantle and picked up a log out of the metal basket next to the fireplace.

She dropped the log on top of the fire and saw sparks fly out of the already burning logs under it. It was a novel sight for her to see because she didn’t have a fireplace in her apartment and the fireplace at Abby’s house was gas, so the sight of little red embers taking flight made her smile.

When she stood up straight, she bumped into someone and immediately started apologizing. “Hey, I’m so-” But a smile took over her face when she saw who it was, “Hey, I thought I lost you to political debate for the rest of the night.”

Abby smiled, “No. Octavia saved me and Lexa took over. I’m sure the debate will be over much more quickly now.”

There was a whistle as Lincoln walked past them and he pointed up, stealing both of their attentions. Their eyes rose up and they smiled.

“Mistletoe huh?” Raven smirked. She hooked her arm around Abby’s waist.

Abby placed her hands on the sides of Raven’s neck, “Who are we to go against tradition?” When she felt another hand on her waist she leaned in and swept Raven up in a kiss.

Abby felt herself getting lost in the kiss, forgetting where they were, and the people all around them. She gently pulled Raven toward her, her thumbs stroking Raven’s jaw.

Sighing softly into Abby’s mouth, Raven broke out in a smile. She tried to maintain the kiss, but the joy of simply kissing Abby was too much to overcome. The smile spread to Abby’s face and soon neither one could continue kissing anymore.

“Why do you always smile?” Abby asked, opening her eyes to see her smiling girlfriend. “Every time we kiss?”

“Because I love kissing you so much,” Raven dropped a peck on Abby’s lips, “It just makes me happy.”

Abby smiled wider and kissed Raven again. Then she pulled Raven’s body against hers in a hug, but only as a pretense to whisper into her ear, “I think they’re an empty bedroom upstairs.”

“I know there is,” Raven grinned and took Abby’s hand, pulling her out of the party and up the stairs.


	27. HP AU Part 2

The snow was gentle and lazy as it fell from the sky. Hogsmeade stood down the trail in front of them, the picturesque village it had always been.

Raven checked her wand pocket to ensure that it was still there. Since she’d gotten it, there had always been a looming fear that she’d lose it. Her magical life was really a dream come true. She found people like her.

“Do you have a habit of losing your wand?” Abby asked with an amused smile. She had seen Raven check for it a few times already.

“No,” Raven ducked her head. She was embarrassed at having been caught. “I’ve never lost it. I’m just scared I will.”

Abby could see how tense Raven was. She could sense that it was a subject Raven wasn’t keen on pursuing. She forced a bright smile and asked, “So how did you end up at Hogwarts?”

“I went to Ilvermorny for two years,” Raven explained. They walked through the elegant arches to the main road of Hogsmeade. “I had read about Hogwarts, the history and the…the academics.” Raven smirked. “Not to mention the Quidditch teams.”

“I can’t imagine sacrificing your body every other week would be a reason to move across the ocean to attend school,” Abby leaned close to Raven against a sharp gust of wind. There was no one else on the road. She could see the lit windows of the shops ahead, warm and inviting. She couldn’t wait to get the business out of the way and head to the Three Broomsticks with its roaring fire and strong drink.

Raven laughed. “It wasn’t. I just needed a change of scenery.” She paused. “Hogwarts has a legacy that precedes it. And since they raised the minimum age of enrollment and added the upper classes, I thought what the hell.”

Dogweed and Deathcap was just around the corner and Raven opened the door for Abby, gently dusting the snow off of Abby’s robes. Abby smiled at the gesture and continued into the store.

Raven looked around the store, examining the plants in the window while Abby spoke with the shopkeeper. He was kind and told her to return in an hour to pick up her order. He gave her a bright blue flower as a gift. She thanked him and found Raven tickling a knobby vine plant whose orange-red flowers opened for her.

“You’re good with plants,” Abby touched her back, looking closely at the flower.

Raven stood up, away from the plant. “Professor Pike is a great Herbology teacher.” She put her hands in her pockets and followed Abby out.

They arrived to The Three Broomsticks after a frigid run down the empty streets. The inside of the Three Broomsticks was decorated for the holidays with tinsel and garland woven in the antlers on the wall. The fire blazed in the massive stone fireplace and they took the closest seats to it, a splintered wooden table with a pair of spindle chairs tucked under it.

Abby took off her robe and draped it over the back of the chair. Raven sat down, still too cold to take off her warm coat. When she looked up, Abby asked what she wanted to drink.

“Oh, I can-” she started to stand, but a gentle hand kept her in place.

“I’ll get it,” Abby smiled, “It’s the least I can do.”

Raven grinned, “Firewhiskey cider.”

Abby chuckled at the selection of a hard drink right away, “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Raven sat at the table until she was warm enough to remove her robe. She stood to take it off and draped it over her chair like Abby had.

When Abby returned with the drinks, she set down two glasses with an almost glowing golden liquid in them. Abby sat down and picked up her drink. “Madam Rosmerta told me to tell you hello. Apparently you’re the only one that drinks firewhiskey cider.”

Raven turned around in her chair and waved at perpetual barmaid of The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta waved back with a smile.

“You come here often?” Abby asked, sipping her drink. It warmed her entire body from throat to her toes.

Raven took a sip and then grinned. “Yeah. I stayed her for a while so I could decide if Hogwarts was where I wanted to be.” She shrugged, “I already knew I wanted to come. But Professor Jaha insisted that I visit in the middle of my last semester in the States.” She shrugged. “Just being this close to Hogwarts…” Raven trailed off, looking toward the fire. She let out a grin, “I’m getting sappy.”

“No.” Abby nodded. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Raven’s, “I completely understand.” She gave Raven’s hand a gentle squeeze and let go. She wrapped her hands around her drink. “I didn’t know what I was going to do after my divorce. Luckily, my best friend, Callie – uh – Professor Cartwig, she told me about the open position here. I wasn’t sure about it, but I visited and…” They shared a knowing eye contact. Abby nodded. “I’m sure you know the feeling. You walk through the front doors and you can feel it. This is where I belong.”

Raven tried to clear her throat of the emotions clogging it. She knew exactly how Abby felt. Lost and scared. Then suddenly, at home.

“Luckily, Clarke was excited to move,” Abby looked at her drink. She took a long sip and then continued, “I got an apartment in London just down the street from King’s Cross for when school is out. She loves it here. Not as much as I do, but it’s growing on her.”

“I can’t imagine that she doesn’t love it here,” Raven grinned. “She’s always got a mob of people around her.”

Abby chuckled, “Yeah. Clarke is definitely a social person.”

Raven pulled her light blue shirt over her hands and crossed her arms on the table. “Did you read _Hogwarts, A History_ before you came?”

“Twice,” Abby blushed.

Raven chuckled. “Me too. We should go see if we can bring up the Room of Requirement sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Abby couldn’t contain a smile.

They talked over their drinks until it was time to pick up the supplies from the herbology shop. Raven insisted on carrying the bulk of it, citing her need to work out for Quidditch. Raven stayed to help her put all of the new herbs and plants away in her curio cabinet in the infirmary before not being able to think of a reason to stay.

It was after lunchtime and Raven was hungry. She had a stash of candy from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes that was going to have to hold her off until dinner.

When she walked into the Ravenclaw common room, she found a prefect, in the same position she had the day before, laying on the couch and reading.

Lexa sat up with Raven walked in and pushed her thick hair back into place. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Raven nodded to her.

“Once you’re done, doing whatever you’re doing, do you want to go outside and practice?” Lexa stood up, nodding toward her broom that was resting in the corner with her team captain armband wrapped around the handle.

Raven immediately agreed, “Yes. Please. Let me just grab something to eat. I’ll be right out.”

Lexa stood up and quickly moved to her broom, excited to have someone to spend time with. “Great.”


End file.
